Deepest Desires
by psychotic-cat17
Summary: Liara's bane in the bedroom is that Shepard always has such perfect control, so she sets out to do something about it. What can she possibly do to finally push FemShep over the edge? Find a way to fulfill Shepard's deepest desire, that's what. PLEASE NOTE RATING. FemShep/Liara pairing


**Disclaimer:** Characters do not belong to me. They belong to BioWare and any other creators of the Mass Effect Universe. I do this for free, fun entertainment and do not mean to offend anyone.

**Rating/Warning:** This story is rated a very strong MA+, so please take that into consideration before reading. It includes a sexual relationship (almost exclusively to be honest) between two women, so if that isn't your thing, hit the back button now.

**A/N:** I would like to thank Rae D. Magdon for beta reading this story for me and encouraging me daily to continue writing this (although one might also call it nagging, in the nicest way possible of course). I would also like to thank her for letting me borrow the idea of a certain awesome toy that I was introduced to through her story _Totally Worth It_. Enjoy!

* * *

**Deepest Desires**

Shepard was amazing. Liara knew it. The entire crew of the Normandy knew it. Hell, the whole fucking universe knew it. And Liara also knew that at the very least, almost every single crewmember aboard their ship dreamed about being in her position. Well, maybe not her exact physical position right at this moment, because she doubted that most of the male crewmembers fantasized about being bent over Shepard's bed when the Commander was about to fuck them with a strap-on, but they all would certainly jump at the opportunity to warm Shepard's bed, or any other surface that the hero wished to christen.

Liara didn't know how she'd gotten lucky enough to snag Shepard's interest, but she was thankful that she had. She was also thankful that Shepard hadn't given up when she'd shown uncertainty and hesitancy towards their deepening relationship early on. Then again, if Shepard was anything, it was persistent, even though she usually put her own desires aside for the good of everyone else.

Shepard was a paragon through and through. The woman took every mission thrown her way and tried to resolve everything as positively as possible, sometimes going with the lesser of two evils even though it weighed on her conscience. And that inner gentleness, surrounded by ironclad will and control – and cautiously held power – was what made Shepard so appealing.

As they had gotten to know one another, both socially and sexually, Shepard had opened up to Liara. Their first time together had been slow and tender, and Shepard had given Liara more than she'd ever imagined possible from a Joining. If she hadn't already been in love with the human before Shepard had taken her to bed, she certainly was afterwards. Shepard was an incredible and experienced lover, but she had a way of making Liara feel like she was the first – the only.

Since Shepard was so giving, it had only been through the meld that Liara had discovered a slightly darker side to her lover – or, at least, Shepard considered her hidden desires to be dark. Liara had learned that Shepard was extremely careful with her, and while she always had amazing orgasms, and Shepard definitely found pleasure in their Joinings, they had been having very generic sex, something that Shepard sometimes labeled 'vanilla.' Only after Liara brought up certain images and emotions that she'd seen and felt across the meld did Shepard open up about it.

Shepard had begrudgingly explained that she sometimes enjoyed exploring power dynamics during sex, but kept reassuring Liara that it wasn't something that she needed or expected from her. Liara had asked endless questions about what Shepard liked, and the Commander hadn't been able to deny her at least some answers. Of course, Liara knew that there were still things Shepard was glossing over, so she had done her own research on the subject until she could ask Shepard specific questions that the Commander couldn't sidestep.

And, Goddess, was Liara ever glad that she had kept pushing Shepard to not only tell her about those closely guarded desires, but to actually practice some of them with her. It had taken a lot of talking before Shepard would even entertain the idea, and quite a few melds to finally convince her that this was really something Liara wanted as well. Even after all that work, the Commander wouldn't agree until Liara had picked out a safe word.

Liara had actually taken a long time to decide on her word, a lot longer than she'd wanted to because she was so eager to explore this new sexual dynamic with Shepard. At first, she had been stuck on just picking a word that she would never say during sex with Shepard, but she mostly came up with crewmembers' names, and that would completely kill the mood. She really couldn't think of a better way to shut down her surprisingly active libido than to think about Garrus or Wrex while she was being intimate with Shepard; she shuddered to even think about it.

In the end, Liara had chosen 'Earth,' her lover's home planet, as her safe word. She couldn't imagine accidentally saying it when she was having sex with Shepard, and it didn't have any bad memories attached to it that would completely kill the mood if she had to use it. Shepard had offered her the option of completely ending the session when she used her safe word, or switching the scene to something else, which was why Liara didn't want a word that would totally ruin the mood. Liara had suggested that if she had to use her safe word twice in the same session, they would be finished for the night, but she wanted to give Shepard's desires a real chance, just in case she got unnecessarily scared for some inappropriate reason.

Truthfully, the situation they were in tonight didn't really require a safe word, in Liara's opinion at least, but they both knew it was always there just in case. However, without that seemingly long ago conversation where Liara had convinced Shepard that she was eager to expand their sexual repertoire, none of this would have been possible. Shepard still might have been too concerned for Liara's well-being to even suggest using a strap-on, which really would have been a shame, since Liara had found that she really liked it.

Even though Liara had finally convinced Shepard to let loose a little - had told Shepard that she wouldn't break from a little rough handling - the asari could feel her lover holding something back every time they made love. Shepard was still afraid of hurting her, and even more afraid that letting her baser needs out into the light would disgust Liara and cause the asari to rethink their relationship. Every time they melded, Liara could feel Shepard holding back, and while the human always made sure Liara came intensely, the asari could sense Shepard's tightly held control, which wasn't acceptable to Liara any longer. Liara wanted everything her bondmate had to offer.

It had become Liara's mission to finally snap Shepard's control – to make Shepard take what she needed – because Liara knew it would be amazing for both of them when she did. While the Commander may have been worried that she would hurt Liara, the asari knew that there wasn't a safer person in the universe for her to be with. Liara always came hard with Shepard, and she had nothing to complain about in that department, but she still felt a little cheated that Shepard always held something back, even though the Commander only did it out of concern.

So tonight, Liara had come to Shepard's bed with a plan, and prayed that it would not only work, but that Shepard wouldn't feel guilty about it in the morning. She still got a little giddy every time she finished work for the day and was able to head back to the cabin she now shared with Shepard. Liara would never tire of going to sleep next to Shepard every night and waking up every morning to see her lover's adored face.

When she had entered their bedroom tonight, Shepard had been propped up on the pillows in bed, looking through schematics on her omni-tool. Liara looked past the layout plans that probably had something to do with whatever mission they were going on next, or maybe even the one they'd just recently completed, and admired her lover's form. It was put on enticing display in black briefs and a dark gray compression tee shirt that molded to Shepard's torso like a second skin. Shepard was in peak physical condition and Liara appreciated every muscle, both for the pleasure they gave her and the way they helped to protect Shepard.

Since Shepard wasn't really paying attention to her anyway, although she knew that they were always aware of each other on some primal, fundamental level, Liara stripped quickly. While Liara had become more comfortable with her body, especially since her first Joining with Shepard, it was still extremely rare for her to walk around naked. So when Liara crawled up the bed and straddled Shepard's waist, the Commander sat up and took notice, as did her clit.

Liara was more than pleased when Shepard immediately shut down whatever she was looking at and placed the omni-tool to the side. When Shepard looked at her, there was desire burning brightly in her deep green eyes. There was never any doubt that Shepard wanted her, and that fact made Liara more confident than she'd ever thought possible. "Do you trust me?" Liara asked as her hands played with the bottom of Shepard's shirt, running her fingers lightly across the warm skin beneath the tight garment.

"Of course," Shepard answered without hesitation. Her hands had migrated to Liara's hips, and her thumbs made soothing circles where they rested on Liara's lower abdomen.

Liara smiled happily and leaned down to peck her lover on the lips, a small reward for the perfect answer. Then she swung her leg over Shepard's supine form and dismounted gracefully, tugging her bondmate up next to her as she stood by the side of the bed. Liara usually liked to savor undressing Shepard, enjoying how her Commander's muscles tightened even when she was only looking, but tonight, she was too eager to take the time.

Shepard smiled softly at Liara's eagerness and didn't resist as the asari pulled her shirt over her head before tossing it haphazardly to the floor. When Liara pulled her briefs down her legs, Shepard helpfully stepped out of them and waited for Liara to either tell her what she wanted or to just act on what she needed. While Liara had become more assertive in the bedroom as they'd become closer and more trusting of each other, the asari still usually preferred that Shepard take command.

Liara knew that Shepard expected her to lead them back to bed, but she was just full of surprises today, and she was certain Shepard would be stunned by what she had planned. When Liara led Shepard over to the restraints they had hanging from the ceiling, low enough that the one being restrained could still keep their feet on the floor, she felt the hesitancy in Shepard's body. Shepard had never been the one hanging from the restraints before; Liara was always the one to make herself that physically vulnerable.

The young maiden fondly recalled the day that she had picked out this set of restraints in response to an image that had stuck in her mind after one particularly intense meld with Shepard. It was hard for Shepard to verbalize what she wanted when she thought she shouldn't want it, and Liara wasn't about to wait around until Shepard was miserable to fulfill her bondmate's needs. Besides, Liara couldn't deny that the image of Shepard behind her while the Commander made her watch in a mirror as she was pleasured had aroused her when she glimpsed it in her lover's mind.

They had used the restraints quite a few times since Liara had eagerly picked them up from her discreet contact on the Citadel, to very pleasurable effect. Liara had found that she really enjoyed giving herself over to Shepard, and she knew it was important to Shepard that she trusted her so implicitly. They were both happy with the arrangement, but tonight, Liara wanted to finally make her perfectly controlled lover lose it, and she figured the best way to do that would be to have Shepard at her mercy until the Commander couldn't think of anything other than release.

"You still trust me?" Liara asked as they stopped by the restraints, making it perfectly clear that Shepard would be the one bound by them tonight. She didn't make a move to lift Shepard's arms, because she wouldn't do this if her lover didn't want to, but she did slide her palm across the Commander's rigid abdomen, knowing it would soothe her bondmate. It was never a hardship for her to touch the body that brought her so much pleasure, that she loved so much.

Shepard ran a hand up Liara's arm, trying not to get distracted by the softness of the lover she adored. When she curled her fingers around the back of Liara's neck, the asari didn't resist being pulled in for a kiss. It could have very easily gotten out of control, so Shepard kept it light until she pulled back. "Whatever you want, Liara. I love you. And I trust everything to you – body, heart, soul," she said, knowing that she couldn't go wrong by placing herself in her bondmate's very capable hands.

Her lover's sweet words almost swayed Liara into just taking Shepard back to their bed and making love to her. The only thing that stopped her from taking Shepard slowly and reverently, in the same way that Shepard often made love to her so sweetly that she would sometimes cry, was that Liara knew how much they were both going to love it when Shepard finally let go.

"I love you," Liara replied as she lifted Shepard's right arm and bound it with the padded cuff. Although she wasn't ready to join with Shepard in a complete meld, Liara did send a pulse of reassurance and love towards her bondmate. Liara had been overjoyed and amazed to learn that as she spent more time with Shepard – had grown to love the strong, kind-hearted Commander more and more – that she could initiate less intense melds with Shepard. All they had to do was be physically touching, skin-to-skin, and she could send images or feelings to Shepard, and Shepard was able to do the same. It was a little taste of the intimacy they shared every time they made love, and Liara knew how special that was.

Shepard helped Liara by raising her other arm and letting her lover cinch the second cuff closed. Truthfully, Shepard was always at Liara's mercy even when she topped her bondmate, but she had never been this exposed to Liara before. She trusted Liara with every fiber of her being, and knew that she would like whatever the asari had in mind, but Shepard still appreciated the calming emotions Liara was subtly sending her way.

When Shepard was fully restrained, Liara ran her hand down a toned arm and across Shepard's strong shoulders. Their skin was texturally comparable, but Liara was still addicted to touching Shepard, reverently caressing the scars that marred her bondmate's otherwise flawless beauty, grateful beyond measure that Shepard was still here with her today. Liara had long ago sought out and adored every wound that had brought pain to her love, knowing that the hurt was gone now but still needing to reassure herself that Shepard was alive. Now, she gently caressed a few once again as she trailed her hands down Shepard's chest on her way to the Commander's gorgeous breasts.

Shepard had small breasts, but they were perfectly formed and wonderfully responsive. Liara didn't have many opportunities to play with them because Shepard was a little embarrassed by how much she liked that kind of attention and how sensitive she was there. So, knowing that this was a rare opportunity, Liara wanted to devote as much time as she could stand to worshipping her lover's often neglected attributes.

Liara didn't know if it was just her imagination, but Shepard's breasts seemed even softer than the rest of her body, except for maybe the silky soft folds between her legs. Either way, she enjoyed how the ghost of her touch caused Shepard's nipples to tighten and strain.

Watching with rapt attention, Liara circled Shepard's areola and smiled when the human's nipple predictably puckered. The soft moan that made its way from Shepard's lips was enough to make Liara wet, and she deliberately took her mind off the ache between her legs by leaning down and licking Shepard's erect nipple. From the few times Shepard had let her explore to her heart's content, Liara knew what her lover liked and she was more than happy to comply.

Liara stopped flicking the hard nub with her tongue and drew it into her mouth, her hand keeping Shepard's other breast pleasantly occupied. Unable to wait for the response she wanted most, Liara gently bit down on the nipple in her mouth. She reveled in the cry of pleasure that tore from Shepard's throat, and the hot pulse of ecstasy that Shepard couldn't help but mentally share with her was wonderful agony. The gift of being able to sense Shepard's feelings through touch without a complete meld was wonderful, but also inconvenient when all she wanted was to satisfy Shepard without driving herself crazy.

While she would have preferred to stay where she was far longer, Liara knew she didn't want Shepard to come quite yet. She wanted Shepard desperate and needy before she released her - wanted Shepard so on edge that her bondmate couldn't think of anything other than taking her, and didn't care how she had her. Liara knew that the best way to get Shepard that worked up was to pay some attention to her lover's clit. And since both of them really liked it when she used her mouth on the human, Liara happily dropped to her knees to do just that.

As much as Liara wanted to go straight to the heart of Shepard, she knew it would be better to take it torturously slow. It certainly wasn't a hardship for Liara to adore the expanse of skin on Shepard's abdomen, or the hipbones that somehow fascinated her. She loved touching Shepard's stomach, mostly because her lover enjoyed it so much, but also because the contrast between smooth, silky skin and hard, unyielding muscle excited her. Liara could just look at Shepard's beautifully sculpted body all day long, and she loved to watch it flex and move as Shepard made love to her.

Realizing that memories didn't need to suffice when Shepard was right in front of her, Liara nuzzled into her lover's soft belly and let Shepard's warmth seep into her. She ran her tongue along the shallow groove that bisected the muscles of Shepard's abdomen and dipped into her lover's belly button. Liara was not disappointed when the human tried to lean into the touch, but she wanted an even stronger response to her ministrations. To that end, Liara licked and kissed her way to Shepard's left hipbone and nipped at it with just enough force to cause her lover's hips to jerk. She purred at Shepard's uninhibited reaction and gently sucked the bite to relieve some of the sting.

While Liara mostly played above the waist, she occasionally dipped her head to kiss the well-groomed strip of hair directly above Shepard's sex. Liara wasn't ashamed to admit, at least to Shepard, that she had a bit of a fetish for what the humans called 'pubic hair'. Asari had no hair on their bodies, so until Liara had mated with Shepard, she had never imagined such a delightful human feature. It was a great joy to Liara that Shepard shaped her 'carpet' – a human slang term she had not entirely understood at first – differently every once in a while. It was especially sweet of her bondmate because Liara knew Shepard only did it for her pleasure.

Liara still remembered the day when Joker had asked if she enjoyed 'munching carpet' and she had laughed, absolutely baffled at his ridiculous question. But before she was able to correct him and say that asari ate mostly organic matter, just as humans did, Shepard had gone off on the Normandy's pilot. It was only after Joker had wisely fled the room, and Liara was able to calm Shepard down, that the Commander had begrudgingly told her that a 'carpet muncher' was a derogatory term for a lesbian because they went down on their lovers.

Focusing back on the most pleasurable task at hand, Liara gently ran her fingers through that dark strip of hair. Liara was seriously considering asking Shepard to keep it like this, although she had also really liked when her lover had shaped it into an inverted triangle. She liked that the hairs tickled her a little whenever she went down on Shepard, and she absolutely loved that Shepard kept the rest of herself bare because it gave Liara unobstructed access to her most sensitive places.

"It's not nice to tease, sweetheart," Shepard said, looking down at Liara with pure adoration. Even when she was so aroused that all she wanted was for Liara to make her come, Shepard knew that she loved the beautiful asari more than anyone else ever could. She would gladly endure Liara's playful teasing if it was what her bondmate wanted.

"Mmm, but you love it," Liara purred as she used a small pulse of biotic energy to spread Shepard's legs. She smiled at her lover's surprised gasp, knowing that Shepard was turned on by her minimal show of power. Multiple times in the past, Shepard had mentioned that she wished she had biotic powers so she could restrain Liara with nothing but her mind, and while this wasn't exactly the same, Liara knew that Shepard wasn't averse to a little switch in their power dynamic at times. "Now, listen to your Commanding Officer and stand at rest," Liara teased.

"I've never had to take orders when I was out of uniform before. At least not this out of uniform," Shepard retorted, happy to accommodate Liara's playful mood tonight.

"Perhaps we should change that, Commander," Liara said in just about the sexiest voice Shepard had ever heard. "Now, be a good soldier and employ all that self-control I know you have in abundance and wait until I say you can come." With that rule firmly in place, Liara lowered her head and teasingly nibbled down her lover's sexy strip of hair.

Shepard watched Liara's head move between her thighs, knowing that where her bondmate was concerned, her control wasn't exactly on par with the rest of her life. But that wouldn't stop her from trying to give Liara all that she asked for, even when her resolve was immediately tested as Liara's tongue made its first teasing pass across her labia. Sometimes Shepard wondered if perhaps she'd taught Liara how to do this too well, because the scientist had made it her life's work to find all of Shepard's weak spots.

While Liara did love to tease Shepard, and only rarely got the opportunity to turn the tables on her lover, she had been anticipating this night for a long time and couldn't deny that she was eager for it to progress. She skimmed Shepard's clitoris, immediately drawn to the small nerve bundle that gave so much pleasure to her bondmate, but didn't stay to tease, since that was the quickest way to make Shepard come. Instead, Liara traveled lower.

"So wet already," Liara breathed, making Shepard shiver with awareness as she felt the air wash over her exposed sex. Once, when Liara had still been insecure about their relationship and had perhaps been trying too hard to keep Shepard's interest, the Commander had sat her down to tell her that the sexiest, most exciting thing in the world was just knowing that Liara wanted her. And right now, with Shepard's undeniable desire right in front of her face, Liara knew that statement couldn't have been anything other than the complete truth.

Dipping her head again, Liara's tongue sought out the well of fluid that she craved. She had become addicted to Shepard's essence after her very first taste. It was pure delight when the salty sweet liquid liberally bathed her taste buds, and while Liara didn't have anyone else to compare it to, she instinctively knew that no other being tasted quite like this. Liara released a little groan of pleasure as she got exactly what she wanted, and brought her fingers up to gently stroke Shepard's clit in a successful attempt to get more.

"God, Liara," Shepard moaned as her lover's tongue teased her opening before thrusting inside. There was really nothing in the universe like having Liara's mouth on her, pulling every possible drop of pleasure from her body. Shepard found this act a million times more arousing with Liara than she had with anyone else because she knew how much her bondmate enjoyed it.

Knowing that Shepard found direct stimulation to her clitoris more arousing, and that there was no way her selfless Commander would complain even though she wanted something else, Liara eventually pulled herself away from her delicious heaven and paid attention to the hard bud above Shepard's entrance. She caressed it with broad strokes of her tongue, feeling Shepard shudder at the touch. It wasn't long before Liara could feel it thicken even more with blood, and she took that as her cue to draw it into her mouth.

While she sucked on Shepard's clit, loving the way her Commander's lithe hips jerked against her mouth, Liara held onto her lover's ass. Liara loved feeling the firm muscles flex, and found it especially arousing when Shepard was on top of her, fucking her with a strap-on - an ingenious device that made males obsolete in Liara's humble opinion, except, perhaps, for the need to procreate in species with a different reproductive system than hers.

Not that Liara needed a reminder of where she planned for this night to head, but her mental image of their favorite toy did remind her that she had a surprise for her incredible bondmate, and she should probably prepare Shepard for it. Liara had learned that Shepard didn't usually like sudden penetration, so she brought her fingers around slowly, begrudgingly forcing them to give up their hold on Shepard's spectacular ass, to tease her lover's entrance.

If Liara had doubted Shepard's arousal at all, her fears were firmly allayed when Shepard tried to bear down on her fingers and whimpered for Liara to go inside. Liara moaned against Shepard's clit when she pushed her fingers slowly into her lover's tight channel and felt the strong muscles grip her. Shepard's hips jumped against her mouth as the vibrations of that moan did wonderful things to her, and Liara could feel the fast flash of pleasure between her own legs.

"Oh, God, Liara," Shepard gasped, wishing she had her hands free to hold Liara more firmly in place because the asari was purposely pulling back when what she needed was more contact. She let out a broken cry when Liara curled her fingers, finding the sensitive spot that always drove Shepard crazy. "Please, sweetheart," she gasped, feeling a surge of pride well up in Liara – the same one that always surfaced when the asari reduced Shepard to begging. In this mood, Liara was prone to try to postpone her orgasm for a while.

As much as Liara wished she could give in to her bondmate, as much as she loved making her strong, valiant Commander beg for her, she knew it wouldn't serve her ultimate purpose to let Shepard come just yet. So, with one last thrust of her fingers, Liara pulled out of Shepard and gave one more teasing kiss to her lover's throbbing clitoris. Then, unable to resist one last taste of her favorite flavor, Liara dipped her tongue in Shepard's delightful wetness, but pulled back before she could get too carried away.

Liara kissed Shepard's heaving, trembling stomach before shooting to her feet and capturing her Commander's mouth in a deep, wet, possessive kiss. She only pulled back when she heard Shepard whimper with need and felt her try to pull free of her restraints. "Now, don't worry, sweetheart," Liara spoke softly as she stroked her fingers down Shepard's back and sides, occasionally scraping her nails across the Commander's straining abdomen or massaging her lover's firm ass. "I'll be right back."

Shepard still let out a short, startled cry when Liara pulled away and left her exposed to the cool air, but the asari knew it would do them both some good to spend a minute apart. Besides needing to rein in their raging libidos, Liara wanted to begin the next part of her plan, and that meant she had to go get her newly purchased toy from where it was hidden in one of her drawers. She'd thrown out the packaging upon buying it so that Shepard wouldn't suspect anything about its unique properties if her bondmate just happened to come across it.

Although she found the toy rather quickly, Liara purposely prolonged her search so that Shepard would have more time to calm down. As eager as Liara was to find out if the toy worked as advertised, right now she would rather drive Shepard insane and break her Commander's control, which she didn't doubt would lead to great pleasure for the both of them. Only when Liara sensed a slight drop in Shepard's urgency – she really couldn't expect much more than a minimal decrease – did she pull the strap-on out of the drawer and walk back over to her restrained lover.

As she approached her bondmate, Liara watched the play of emotions in her lover's beautiful green eyes, loving every single one of them. Shepard's eyes immediately darkened with arousal as she spotted what was by far her favorite type of toy, but Liara also saw the curiosity and interest when Shepard figured out it wasn't one of their well-used models. Instead, it was a new one. And underneath all of that exciting heat was the love that Liara always saw in Shepard's eyes and in her Commander's actions.

"You like my idea, don't you, sweetheart?" Liara asked with a knowing grin as she scraped the blunt nails of her free hand down Shepard's stomach. Shepard knew that if she had been free, she would have tackled Liara to the bed in her eagerness to try the flesh-toned dildo wrapped securely in Liara's warm hand. She was always willing to test a new toy with her lover, but Shepard got really enthusiastic when she was expected to wear a cock. She loved how she felt when she strapped up, and she loved the way she could make Liara scream when she fucked her even more.

"You know I do," Shepard rasped out, dragging her gaze away from the toy in Liara's hand and meeting the beautiful blue eyes that always seemed to make her forget about everything else.

"Hmm," Liara murmured as she leaned forward and slowly kissed Shepard, loving the sweet and eager response that she received. "Then let's see how it looks on you," she suggested when their kiss ended. Liara didn't waste any time dropping to her knees in front of Shepard, smiling when her mate automatically spread her legs wider to accept the shorter end of the dildo. And while Liara knew that they both preferred the double-sided versions because it felt more like Shepard was really inside of her, that wasn't Liara's primary reason for selecting this particular model.

Since the bulb end that would fit inside of Shepard was shaped differently than any of their other toys and was a little bit thicker, Liara was careful and slow as she inserted it. When it was seated securely inside her lover, Liara checked in with Shepard even though she could sense the Commander's pleasurable emotions just by touching her. "How does it feel?" she asked, stroking one hand down Shepard's thigh while the other fitted a small, cap-shaped object over her lover's clitoris.

"A little different, but definitely a good kind of different," Shepard replied as she got used to the slightly wider stretch this toy gave her. "It hits me really nice inside," she said rather dreamily as she imagined how great it was going to feel when she was finally buried inside Liara. Shepard looked down at what Liara was doing, but before she could ask what her lover was fiddling with, her abdominal muscles contracted with intense, unexpected pleasure. "Fuck," Shepard yelled, not caring - not even thinking - that she could easily be heard by anyone if they just happened to be passing by.

"God, Liara, what did you do?" Shepard asked in between harsh, panting breaths, totally unprepared for how good it felt when Liara wrapped a delicate hand around her new cock and gave it an experimental stroke. The only time Shepard ever had such an instant, volatile reaction was when Liara manipulated her clit, and that was when Shepard realized that was exactly what it had felt like. It was like the strap-on was just an extension of her clitoris, and Shepard knew that the cap Liara had fitted over her had to be a sensory transmitter - the best damn one she'd ever had the great fortune of using.

"You like?" Liara asked in a smug voice, flicking her tongue across the tip of Shepard's new appendage. She reveled in the quick, uncontrolled jerk of her lover's hips and knew she wouldn't for a second regret the obscene amount of credits she had spent to purchase this toy. When she had bought it, Liara's biggest worry was that it wouldn't be nearly as impressive as advertised, but had been convinced to give it a shot anyway by the glowing review that the female turian at the checkout counter had given it. Liara had thought about testing the toy out on her own before bringing it into play with Shepard, but she had already thought of it as 'Shepard's cock' and it just wouldn't feel right to wear it like her bondmate would.

Before Shepard could answer that she really, really liked it and only hoped she could last long enough to not disappoint her lover, Liara had pulled the head of the cock into her mouth. "Liara," Shepard choked out as she cramped her muscles in an attempt to resist her natural instinct to thrust forward into that wet warmth, even though it wasn't the heat that she ultimately wanted to be wrapped in. She pulled futilely at her bonds, although she wasn't sure whether she would push Liara away or tug her even closer if she somehow managed to get free.

Liara knew that Shepard was really enjoying herself. She didn't need their bondmate connection to read the signs that were right in front of her. She was a little surprised by how warm the toy was already, but even more impressed when she felt it throb faintly in her mouth as if there were actually blood fueling it. Liara couldn't help but wonder if this was how a real cock would react, because it looked and felt so lifelike. It was much more responsive than the toys they'd used in the past, and Liara thought it was absolutely perfect that she was sharing this pleasure with her chosen bondmate.

Once Shepard made it through the first couple of minutes without embarrassing herself, she hoped it meant that she had a pretty good handle on her desires. Liara was masterful at sucking on her clit, and she usually did it in a submissive headspace where it was all about the receiver's needs and pleasure. Still, it was no secret that Liara very much enjoyed using her mouth for selfish reasons, and that knowledge made Shepard enjoy herself even more. Apparently, Liara's oral skills transferred to sucking Shepard's cock as well, and while Shepard had certainly enjoyed it whenever Liara had blown her before, it was completely different and so much more pleasurable this time, when the fantastic technology of this new toy allowed her to feel everything.

Liara could feel Shepard's excitement through their connection, and even though they weren't in a meld, she sensed the need coursing through every cell in her Commander's body. Her bondmate's need fed into her own, and Liara knew she couldn't wait much longer to have Shepard inside of her. But just so they were on the same page, and because she wanted to rile Shepard up as much as possible, Liara sent a couple of choice images to her lover.

She could tell when Shepard got her message, because the human's lithe hips jerked hard before the taut, straining muscles of her abdomen reined them back in. If Liara could have smiled around the shaft in her mouth, she would have, but even though she couldn't, she was pleased that Shepard had responded so positively to her idea. While Liara had a soft spot for feeling her lover's weight above her and looking deep into Shepard's open, expressive green eyes while they made love, she was also partial to the wildness that Shepard was prone to exhibit when the Commander bent her over some object and fucked her from behind.

Pulling back, Liara placed a loving kiss on the tip of Shepard's cock before pushing to her feet. She kept her hand wrapped lazily around the shaft, giving a playful tug at the base where it disappeared into Shepard and smiling at the undeniably feminine whine her bondmate released when pleasure shot through her. Liara loved making her butch Commander break with the tough image she projected, reminding Shepard of the woman she was underneath it all. Granted, she was still a woman who knew how to wear a dick better than most men - in Liara's opinion, anyway. She was positive that Shepard was the best lover in the universe, at least for her.

Sending Shepard another barrage of images that had the human groaning, Liara finally relinquished her hold on what she already suspected would be their new favorite toy, and slid her hand up Shepard's body until she released one of the restraints. Knowing how resourceful a soldier Shepard was, Liara allowed her Commander to figure out how to get the other wrist free while she walked over to their bed. If Liara was sensing Shepard's desire right, it wouldn't be long before their new toy was buried to the hilt within her, and Liara wanted to make sure she was in position before Shepard got loose.

Shepard was a little surprised when Liara only released one of her arms, but she wasn't going to complain, since it meant that she was closer to being inside her lover. Unfortunately, she had to wait until some blood flowed back into her fingers before she could reach up and manipulate the buckle of the padded cuff on her other wrist enough to unbind her other hand. But when she did get free, Shepard wondered if perhaps Liara had just been extra smart. Focusing on getting loose had brought Shepard's desire down to a more manageable level, so while she still wanted to fuck her lover, she didn't feel that pounding need to come immediately.

However, seeing Liara presenting herself on her hands and knees at the edge of the bed revved Shepard up instantly. She could feel blood rushing to her clit at the sight of Liara's spread thighs, absently wondering if there was any left in her body because she was so damn hard. Shepard also couldn't resist fondling her new appendage just a little, curious as to whether it was really the toy that was making her so sensitive, or Liara. It turned out the toy was responsible for her increased sensitivity, but having Liara touch her always made everything better in Shepard's experience.

Shepard didn't know why, but it took Liara looking over her shoulder in an innocent yet needful way to force her into action. She could look at her bondmate all day and never lose interest, but when Liara gave her that look, Shepard knew looking wouldn't be nearly enough. Shepard stepped up behind Liara, noticing how her cock moved with her body more naturally than any other toy they'd tried before, and really liking that it wasn't uncomfortable at all.

Liara was incredibly beautiful – all soft and supple where Shepard was firm and muscular – and Shepard loved touching her, whether it was when they were making love, or just casually during their rare downtime, wandering around the Citadel and looking for something to entertain them. Right now, though, Shepard reveled in the amount of skin that was bared and waiting for her pleasure as she ran a sure hand up the outside of Liara's thigh.

The asari only had a moment to be slightly disappointed that her plan to break Shepard's control apparently hadn't worked before she couldn't focus on anything other than the demands of her own body. Liara arched into the touch when Shepard started caressing her back, loving any attention that her lover wanted to give her. And even though Liara wanted to tell Shepard to just take her – that she didn't require any more foreplay, as the Commander could easily tell if she would just touch between her legs – it felt too good to actually tell Shepard to stop.

Feeling Liara trembling under her touch made Shepard feel a little smug and a lot powerful, which she felt guilty about; but who wouldn't feel like that with a strong, gorgeous woman beneath them, begging for their touch? Shepard bent down and kissed the hollow at the small of Liara's back, but couldn't resist nipping at a flawless blue buttock as well, causing Liara to let out a small yip of surprise. "You are so gorgeous, baby," she said in the sexy, husky bedroom voice she knew Liara loved as she straightened back up and smoothed a hand down Liara's flank.

Shepard eventually moved her hands to Liara's ass, gently massaging the warm flesh and teasing her lover by sliding close to Liara's slit, but never dipping inside. She was surprised when she got tired of the teasing game before Liara broke down and started begging, but her bondmate's whimpers and soft cries of need drove Shepard's own desires higher until she just had to touch that slickness that was crying out to her.

"God, baby, you're so wet," Shepard groaned as her fingers glided easily through the silky liquid between Liara's legs. She marveled at her lover's immediate response, feeling another pulse of wetness coat her fingers as she continued to test Liara's readiness. There was nothing quite like knowing without a doubt that your partner wanted you, especially when that desire was coupled with love.

"Shepard," Liara cried when the Commander teased her entrance, but didn't penetrate any further. It was even worse when Shepard began sending her images of what they would be doing soon, paying Liara back for the mental images she had tormented Shepard with earlier. Liara would almost say it wasn't fair how expertly her bondmate had learned to manipulate their connection and the meld, but since it also tended to bring them both more pleasure, Liara knew it was more of a benefit than a drawback.

"What's wrong, baby?" Shepard asked innocently, as though she didn't know. "I told you teasing wasn't nice, but you didn't listen to me. Payback isn't so much fun is it?" she said huskily as she bent over Liara's prone back and teased her bondmate with skin-to-skin contact. Shepard nipped at the back of Liara's neck and bumped her hip into the hand still positioned at her lover's needy opening, only allowing Liara a shallow penetration that made the asari whine for more.

Actually, payback was a lot of fun, Liara thought. She just wished Shepard would decide to pay her back with a hard, emphatic fuck instead of taking things slow. But if Shepard was going to play dirty, then so could she. Liara did the one thing she could from her current position that would hopefully force Shepard into action. "I'm sorry. I need you so much. Please, Shepard, fuck me," Liara pleaded, putting as much innocence as possible into the last few words because she knew what it would do to Shepard.

As far as dirty talk went, 'fuck me' was pretty mild - so mild, in fact, that many wouldn't even consider it talking dirty. But when you were the one who had taught those words and all their connotations to Dr. Liara T'Soni, a different sort of meaning was attached to them. Every time Liara said those words, an uncontrollable shiver of arousal made its way through Shepard's body, and this time was no exception. There was just something about the innocent scientist saying it, and knowing that she was the only one who would ever hear the words fall from those beautiful lips, that turned Shepard on like nothing else could.

Shepard knew that Liara had said it on purpose, and she wished she was strong enough to resist, but she wasn't. She finally gave in to Liara's needs and thrust two fingers into her lover, groaning when Liara gasped in pleasure and those tight muscles closed around her. And while she would have liked to tease Liara a little more, Shepard knew that her bondmate was more than ready for her and would welcome her cock.

Liara whimpered a little in disappointment when Shepard straightened, taking her warmth from Liara's exposed back and pulling her fingers from Liara's pliant body, so Shepard did the one thing she knew would undoubtedly soothe her lover. She positioned the head of her cock at Liara's entrance and slowly pushed inside. Shepard had forgotten for a moment that their new toy had a sensory transmitter, but that knowledge came back full force as she slid into her bondmate.

"Fuck," Shepard shouted as she buried herself inside Liara, remaining motionless as soon as she was to the hilt, not trusting herself to resist her orgasm if she started to rock her hips. Her thighs trembled as she stopped herself from thrusting, and she knew her fingers were digging uncomfortably hard into Liara's hips, but she couldn't force herself to soften her grip.

Shepard had never been so deep within Liara, and she experienced every twitch that rippled through her body. With the sensory transmitter, it felt like every squeeze of Liara's muscles was milking Shepard's clit, and while it felt wonderful, Shepard was in serious danger of losing control. She wanted nothing more than to share an explosive orgasm with her bondmate, but it was a slight matter of pride with her that she last longer than half a minute.

"Shepard. Move," Liara pleaded when she was unable to force the action on her own. Her bondmate's steely grip on her hips kept her immobile, so all she could do was clench her inner muscles around the shaft embedded so deeply inside of her. She needed Shepard to move so badly that she wasn't even calmed when her Commander slid a hand around to her belly and massaged the taut muscles there. The only thing that could soothe the crippling ache within her was Shepard, but her bondmate was going too slow to satisfy her.

"One second, sweetheart. Just give me one second," Shepard replied, hoping that her voice didn't shake too much. She was getting used to the fluttering of Liara's muscles and how they felt around her. The new sensation was unlike anything she had ever felt before, or at least on a grander scale than what she had felt before. Once the novelty of it wore off, Shepard was certain that the unrelenting need clawing at her gut would decrease enough for her to be able to move with purpose.

Nearly a full, agonizingly long minute later, Shepard gave an experimental thrust of her hips, finding that Liara's soft gasp of pleasure took her mind off the throbbing of her clit. Another, more forceful thrust had Liara sobbing out Shepard's name and rocking back into the Commander. Shepard felt pride well up inside her at Liara's uninhibited response, getting more satisfaction from Liara's pleasure than her own. It also allowed Shepard to focus more on her bondmate than the blood pounding between her legs.

It wasn't long before Shepard settled into a rhythm that was a little too slow to push Liara over the edge, which was exactly what the Commander wanted. Shepard was high on the whimpers and cries that she drew from Liara's lips, and enjoyed it all the more when her lover threw in a little barely intelligible begging. When she was focused on Liara's pleasure, Shepard could ignore her own, and she really needed something to distract her with how much their new toy made her feel.

Without concentrating on their bondmate connection, Liara could only feel bits and pieces of what Shepard was feeling since they weren't in a deep meld yet, and she was too lost in her own pleasure to really focus on the sensations her lover was feeling. She knew Shepard liked to pleasure her first, and while Liara sometimes argued about it, she couldn't deny that her Commander was much more accomplished at self-denial than she was.

When Liara became resigned to staying in the pleasurable limbo Shepard had her in, the human started to take things to the next level. She immediately jerked into Shepard's touch when her lover slid the hand massaging her stomach down to tease her clit. And while Liara took some small offense to the soft, smug chuckle her reaction got out of Shepard because her bondmate should be sensitive to her needs at a time like this, she knew that she was in no position to berate her lover. They both knew she was putty in Shepard's hands, especially when one of those hands was manipulating her most sensitive flesh.

When Shepard coupled her unrivaled mastery at handling Liara's clit with faster, more forceful thrusts of her hips, Liara couldn't help but seek to initiate a meld, needing that final intimacy before she could orgasm. She gently pushed at Shepard's mind and whimpered in distress when her lover didn't immediately let her in. Shepard knew that Liara needed the meld to achieve orgasm, and more than that, she craved being closer to Shepard than to anyone else in the universe because her bondmate was the only one she'd ever entered into a mating meld with.

At Liara's first gentle push against her mind, Shepard erected her defenses, not because she was trying to be mean, but because she wasn't ready to truly feel all of Liara's pleasure and desire. What was already leaking through made Shepard so hard she could barely think, but she loved knowing that she drove her lover crazy. She was just trying to shore up her resolve so that when they did meld, it wouldn't be over before either of them could really enjoy it. But when Liara kept pushing, Shepard couldn't continue to deny her lover that which she needed most, so she let her mental barriers fall and embraced eternity.

That first undiluted taste of Liara's pleasure had Shepard's hips bucking erratically as she moaned right along with her lover. It was too much as Shepard felt all of her nerves fire all at once. Her body's only defense against climaxing when she didn't want to was to pull out before their combined pleasure drove her over the edge. Not wanting to deny Liara that same pleasure, she immediately replaced her cock with three of her fingers, pumping hard and fast while curling her dexterous digits until they scraped roughly against Liara's sweet spot, sending her bondmate into a spiraling orgasm.

Knowing that Liara would need it, Shepard didn't pull away from the meld after her bondmate's orgasm. She even stayed with Liara when the asari collapsed after her trembling muscles couldn't hold her any longer. Shepard was in no rush to pull her fingers from Liara's heat, either. She adored how the delicate inner muscles contracted around her. It made her want to slip her cock right back into her lover, but Shepard knew she wouldn't just yet, because she still wasn't ready to come.

Feeling the strong contractions lessen to weaker fluttering, Shepard slowly extracted her hand. Liara let out a halfhearted whine of protest, but was still too depleted to do much more than that, so Shepard placed reassuring kisses down her lover's spine. The Commander couldn't bring herself to completely leave Liara's warmth, so she kept her hand cupped over her bondmate's sex.

Liara always appreciated Shepard's care after they made love, because it always reaffirmed how much her Commander loved her and strengthened their bond. And this particular time, the knowledge that their connection was as solid as ever helped soothe Liara's admittedly mild ire that she still couldn't get Shepard to lose control. She was too warm and happy to really be angry about her failed plan, but she still wished Shepard had come with her. It was always better when they did it together.

Feeling Liara's satisfaction across the still open meld helped to calm Shepard's unfulfilled desire. She protectively sheltered Liara's body as her bondmate recovered, but pulled back when she felt Liara shift beneath her. Still, all it took was Liara's unknowingly sexy, satisfied smile to make Shepard's clit twitch painfully and her own inner muscles clench the piece of the toy held securely within her. And as Shepard focused on those seductive lips, she knew exactly what she wanted next.

Making sure that Liara was watching her every move, Shepard stepped back a few feet and ran a lazy hand across her chest and down her abdomen. A predatory smile crossed her lips when she saw Liara following her hand with hungry eyes that told her Liara was up for more. She trailed her fingers teasingly into the strip of hair leading down to her sex, bringing Liara's attention down with it.

Shepard stilled her hand for a few long seconds, long enough to make Liara tear her gaze away from the mesmerizing sight at the human's waist and look questioningly up into mischievous green eyes. "What are you waiting for, sweetheart?" she said teasingly. "Come here and clean up the mess you made." To make sure Liara understood what she meant, Shepard dropped her eyes back down to her cock, which was glistening with Liara's juices.

The light that sparked to life in Liara's darkening blue eyes let Shepard know that she hadn't overstepped with her rather crass suggestion. In fact, Liara seemed to like the idea. If the eagerness with which Liara gracefully slid off their bed and walked the few feet to Shepard before dropping to her knees was any indication, Liara liked the suggestion a lot. And the way Liara looked up at her, so innocent and subservient, made Shepard forget about her previous reservations.

Liara trailed her fingertips lightly across Shepard's strong thighs, smiling inside when she felt the muscles jump and tremble finely as Shepard tried to keep them locked in place. She leaned in and kissed the strip of hair that she loved so much, her cheek rubbing against Shepard's wet cock. As she pulled back, Liara wiped the wetness off her cheek and licked it from her fingers. Then, she looked back up at her lover. "May I, please?"

How Liara knew exactly what would make her quiver with desire, Shepard didn't know, but her bondmate's pleading question did just that. Unable to resist taking the command that Liara was so selflessly offering her, Shepard let her fingers trail lovingly across a soft blue cheek before sliding her hand to the back of Liara's head. She'd missed this earlier when she'd been restrained, but Shepard was ready to take full advantage of her free movement now that she was back in charge.

"Suck me," she said hoarsely as she tugged Liara gently towards her waiting cock. It came out as less of a command than she had intended, but Shepard wasn't worried about intonation when, seconds later, Liara all too eagerly complied.

Liara loved how Shepard's grip on her neck tightened as soon as she drew the head of the cock into her mouth. She was almost sad when Shepard seemed to realize the treatment might be a little rough and relaxed her hold, but Liara was still reassured that she was doing something right when she felt the rigid planes of Shepard's abdomen straining to keep her hips under control, and was overjoyed when her Commander's valiant efforts were only somewhat successful.

Shepard couldn't tear her eyes away as Liara expertly did as she requested – cleaning every drop of her own juices from the cock in a torturously dedicated fashion. Liara knew exactly what she was doing, and Shepard found her hips rocking in a slow, steady rhythm that kept a banked fire of desire burning low in her gut. It was absolutely perfect after her nearly blinding need to come a few minutes ago, and she praised Liara's ability to give her exactly what she needed with loving caresses to her bondmate's crest.

An abrupt jerk of Shepard's hips signaled when Liara brought her hand up to join her mouth in pleasing her Commander. Shepard groaned at the incredible sensation of having Liara's hand wrapped around the base of her shaft while her lover's lips were wrapped around the tip. She was so lost in the slow, safe pleasure of it that she didn't realize at first when Liara started to subtly build the momentum until Liara was working her fast and hard towards the release she had denied herself thus far tonight.

Shepard's fingers tightened on Liara's crest as she promised herself that she just needed a moment to physically ground herself before she told Liara to ease off, but when Liara showed no signs of relenting and continued to increase the pace, Shepard couldn't find it within herself to ask her lover to stop. It was only when her muscles began to cramp in anticipation of finally coming that the Commander was able to wrench away from Liara's talented mouth and hand because she wanted so desperately to be wrapped in her bondmate's most intimate heat when she finally let go.

But Shepard was so close by the time she pulled back that she couldn't stop herself from a tiny release before regaining control of her body. A small spurt of nearly clear liquid burst from the end of the toy and landed on Liara's upper chest. The human was so surprised that her unrelenting need was pushed to the back of her mind as she tried to figure out what the hell had just happened. "Liara?" Shepard asked questioningly, hoping her bondmate would have answers to the sight she could barely fathom.

With a soft grin gracing her features and pleasure nearly bursting within her chest at the excitement she saw burning hotly behind Shepard's confusion, Liara smoothly pushed to her feet. She slid her fingers across the silky fluid Shepard had accidently shot onto her chest, the amount barely enough to coat two of the digits. Liara painted Shepard's lower lip while her Commander was still too stunned to do anything before bringing her fingers to her own mouth and enjoying the sweet flavor that was her wonderful bondmate.

Shepard's tongue tentatively peeked out to trace her bottom lip once she saw Liara happily cleaning her fingers. It took the Commander a few moments to place the flavor as the same one she had tasted on her lips earlier when Liara had kissed her after going down on her. The taste was all her, and Shepard's eyes were burning with blazing green fire when she looked into Liara's excited blue ones for confirmation of something that she hadn't dared hope could ever happen.

"You're always saying how you wish there was a way you could really come inside me," Liara said softly, mesmerized by the fire and passion that had taken over Shepard's features. "Now you can."

Hearing Liara confirm what she'd already thought – had hoped so hard to be true – and knowing that her bondmate had found a way to fulfill her deepest desire, her need to claim Liara in all ways possible, Shepard's control snapped. With a growl more animalistic than any that had ever been torn from her throat before, Shepard rushed forward and picked Liara up effortlessly, the asari's legs automatically wrapping around her waist for balance.

Shepard wouldn't remember the few steps she took to get them to the bed later, but she would definitely remember dropping her lover into the middle of the mattress and immediately covering the naked body beneath her with her own. With no preliminaries – no testing to make sure Liara was still ready for her – Shepard thrust into her bondmate until their pelvises pressed tightly together, as deep as she could get. Unlike earlier, Shepard didn't give Liara time to adjust before she was all out fucking her.

For her part, Liara just held on and went along for the exciting ride, loving the unrestrained wildness Shepard was finally exhibiting and knowing that she was getting her own deepest desire: making Shepard lose control. With how frantically her lover was taking her, it was hard to keep her eyes open to watch the glory of Shepard completely unleashed, but Liara managed.

There was no way she was going to miss seeing Shepard like this. Everything that her lover was doing turned her on like never before. Liara loved the way Shepard grunted from exertion, and the little hitch in her Commander's breath every time Shepard plunged into her and their pelvises locked together, allowing Shepard to be as deep as possible. Most of all, Liara loved that her bondmate was finally giving her the unapologetic fuck she had been hoping for, because there was nothing better or more arousing that Shepard taking her own pleasure without a hint of guilt.

Shepard braced herself on her right arm, the toned muscles straining as they took nearly her entire weight, but she couldn't feel the burn through her mindless pleasure. Her left hand was under Liara's ass, pulling her lover to meet her every thrust. Liara's legs were clamped high up around Shepard's waist, allowing the crazed Commander as much access as possible.

Just when she felt as though her heart might burst from the workout she was putting it through, and her muscles would undoubtedly give under the strain of her actions, Shepard stilled for one infinite heartbeat. She threw her head back and cried out her pleasure – her triumph – as she sealed their bodies together and came inside of her bondmate, the woman she loved. And at the pinnacle of her pleasure, she was shot even higher as Liara melded without warning, needing to share in her lover's climax.

Liara curled her arms protectively around Shepard when the human collapsed on top of her. Shepard was a trembling, sweaty mess, and Liara absolutely loved it – loved that she was the one who made Shepard feel safe enough to be this open and vulnerable. Liara focused on the quivering muscles beneath her fingertips, the warm, rapid breath puffing against her neck, and the way Shepard's short hair tickled across her cheek and jaw. She tried not to pay attention to the residual pumps of Shepard's hips. She knew her Commander wasn't consciously controlling them, but they still caused Liara's muscles to spasm in helpless response.

Shepard moaned softly every time Liara's muscles clasped weakly at her still buried cock. She didn't think it was possible for her to come again after such a body-wracking orgasm, but that didn't stop the nerves in her clit from firing and receiving pleasure from it. Shepard felt utterly and completely spent, but she knew she had to pull out sometime, even if it was mostly for her own sanity as well as Liara's comfort. But when she tried to move, her jellified muscles still wouldn't cooperate, and Liara whispered for her to stay, so she easily gave in to the demands of her body and her bondmate.

When she regained some motor control, Shepard raised her head from the cradle of Liara's neck and shoulder to brush her lips across her love's, wanted to reaffirm the emotions they shared along with their bodies. "I love you, Liara. So much," Shepard said as she pulled back enough to look into the warm, satisfied blue eyes of her mate. "I hope I didn't hurt you," she felt compelled to say as she remembered how completely out of control she'd been after she learned that her deepest desire could finally be realized.

Liara slid a hand up Shepard's back and around to cup her lover's face. "You could never hurt me, love," she replied before kissing Shepard sweetly on the lips. "You gave me everything I could ever want, and I love you for it." Liara took a minute to sift her fingers through Shepard's sweat-dampened hair and relish being locked so intimately together. "And I hope you like your new toy," she said with an innocent smile while Shepard purred at her touch.

Shepard's green eyes popped open as she took in the smugness that laced Liara's voice. An answering smile tugged at her lips. "Sweetheart, if you couldn't tell how much I liked it, then I must not be doing something right."

"Then maybe you should show me again," Liara replied, unable to resist the opening. "I've heard that the great Commander Shepard is always up for a challenging mission." She bumped her hips into Shepard's and laughed softly when her lover's head dropped back onto her shoulder as a prolonged groan escaped the human.

Before Liara could feel too full of herself, however, she let out a surprised, undignified squeak as Shepard flipped them over so that the asari was on top. It took Liara a moment to work through the flash of pleasure that shot through her as their changing positions moved Shepard's cock inside of her, but when she could think around the intense pleasure bombarding her, Liara pushed herself up and stabilized herself using Shepard's shoulders. She looked sternly down at her lover and said, "what did you do that for, Shepard? I was comfortable."

The adorable smile on Shepard's lips shattered any hope Liara had at staying mad with her. She knew it, but Shepard slid her hands to Liara's waist and massaged the warm, well-used muscles anyway – both to calm Liara, and because she always had a hard time keeping her hands off her bondmate. "I'm always up for any mission with you, sweetheart, but how about you take control for a little while? You certainly seemed to enjoy it earlier."

Liara couldn't possibly misinterpret what Shepard was saying when she moved their hips. It wasn't as if they had never made love in this position before; Shepard had been very thorough in providing Liara's sexual education. Although she was a little self-conscious because she loved when Shepard was the one on top, she knew how much her bondmate enjoyed the view from their current position.

So, shoring up her courage, Liara grasped Shepard's wrists and pulled those talented hands from her hips. She leaned forward until she was pressing Shepard's arms against the mattress above her lover's head, glaring down and daring her to go anywhere near the swaying breasts she was eyeing hungrily. But Shepard was good and didn't do anything without being told, so Liara leaned down until her lips barely touched the human's. "You might regret offering that, Commander," Liara said so close to Shepard's lips that her own brushed against her lover's with ever word. "Now, keep your hands there while I have my way with you."

Shepard's lips curled up in a slow smile as she looked at Liara in all her resplendent glory. "Yes… Mistress."


End file.
